Episode Title Meanings
This is where you can find the meanings of the titles of every Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening episode. Pilots Trooper Christmas # A combination of the words "Trooper" and "Christmas", the latter a holiday that is happening in the episode. Pikmin # Named after the species of Pikmin. Season 1 The Meteor Encounter # References the meteor which Olimar crashed into, causing him to crash on the Pikmin planet. Dawn Of Trooper Village: Enter Mayor R Bulborb! # Named after the village that the Pikmin build in the episode, and the character Mayor R Bulborb's introduction. Metal Gear Pikmin # References the Metal Gear Solid franchise. Noah # The first instalment of the Noah Arc. # Named after the character Noah, which in itself is taken from the season 2 finale of Twig & Pik-pik. Jaws Reloaded # The plot of episode is very similar to Jaws. # A reference to an old idea for a Kirby Bulborb video, also called "Jaws Reloaded". Steve Sucks The title states that Steve sucks. The "Steve" in the title could mean two things # The Steve meme, created by Chuggaaconroy, which was always a stupid meme. # An old video by Kirby Bulborb entitled "Steve The Trooper". In the episode itself, Kirby makes fun of the video, calling it a "Twig & Pik-pik ripoff", directly aimed at Steve and Olivia. # The phrase "Steve sucks" could've also come from Pikminjake, who hated the meme, and only used it in Twig & Pik-pik to make Twig seem more cool. Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath # The second instalment of the Noah Arc. # Reminiscent of the third season of Twig & Pik-pik, Thorn gets taken over by a cape (this time by Noah), and enslaves Pikstreet Avenue....AGAIN. This showcases Thorn's wrath mentioned in the title. Noah 3: He Takes Over #The third instalment of the Noah Arc. #Alludes to the episode itself, in which Noah finally takes over Trooper Village. Monster Hunters # An episode based on the Monster Hunter franchise, hence the title. # Spike, the bulborb introduced in this episode, hunts monsters. Season 2 Kirby Bulborb # Named after the character of the same name. Steve Still Sucks # A reference to a previous episode, Steve Sucks. The episode itself is a sequel of Steve Sucks. # Near the end of the episode, Mayor R Bulborb says "And steve still sucks". Sailor V Fakes The Scene # A pun on the Sailor Moon episode "Sailor V Makes The Scene". # May refer to the episode itself, with Sailor Venus actually being Noah, therefore faking Minako's appearance in the episode. # In the Sailor Moon 90s anime, Minako constantly got her idioms wrong, examples being "Rock and a lard face" and "When it rains it snores". The title saying "Fakes the scene" instead of "Makes the scene" alludes to this. A Taste Of Evangelion # A pun on "A Taste Of Armageddon", an episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. # The title could also be a metaphor for "a unique interpretation of Neon Genesis Evangelion". How To Make An Anime Without Really Trying # The title comes from the book "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying". # The anime itself, Space Western Olimar, is made using GoAnimate, instead of being handdrawn and made professionally. Therefore, Mayor R Bulborb is making an anime without really trying. King Dedede Strikes! # A reference to the Evangelion episode "Asuka Strikes!". However, King Dedede doesn't really cause that much destruction aside from replacing all the cumpets and tea with cans of beans. The Big Poko Debt: Presidential Tomfoolery, or "Those Hocotations Longed For The Truth Behind Louie's Dark Secret" # Two Evangelion episode titles are referenced here; "The Beginning And The End, or "Knockin' On Heaven's Door", and "Those Women Longed for the Touch of Other's Lips, and Thus Invited Their Kisses". Stormtrooper Village Stories # A pun on the series name. # May refer to Mayor R Bulborb disguising himself as a Stormtrooper to blow up the Death Star. The Enemy Saddened # A reference to a plush video by Kathryn Radom entitled "Pikmin 2 the movie enemy saddened". # May refer to Mayor R Bulborb's reaction to the death of the Puffstool before the effects of the spores wear off. The Hype Train # A reference to the "Hype Train" Bionicle meme from 2014, starting when Generation 2 was announced. # Takanuva rides a literal Hype Train in the episode. # "The Hype Train" can also be a metaphor for the hype surrounding something. I Am Coming # Cyber Captain Olimar's famous catchphrase. # May ironically reference Cyber Captain Olimar finally appearing/coming in Trooper Village Stories. Season 3 Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band # A portmanteau of the anime "Sgt Frog" and the Beatles album "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". # The name of the group formed by Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kululu, Cyber Captain Olimar, Noah, Underhut, and Makuta. Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two #References the fact that Underhut is a skeleton. Avast Your Crumpets #References the song of the same name. #Avast means stop, which relates to the episode's plot of Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb from stopping The President from selling crumpets. Pik Of The Bunch # A metaphor of the Yellow Pikmin choosing Bomb-rocks out of all the weapons he could use. Sunset # A time of day that plays an important role in the Pikmin franchise. In the Pikmin games, once sunset comes, the player has to stop all the tasks he and the Pikmin are doing, gather his Pikmin, retreat in the Onions and Ship, and leave the planet. This is to prevent any Pikmin from being eaten by the hostile creatures on The Pikmin Planet. In this episode, Red, Yellow, and Blue attempt to learn how to survive sunset in order to continue work throughout the night. # Unintentionally foreshadows a future character in the sequel series. Hocotate Freight # Name of the company that Olimar and Louie work for. Please Understand # Iwata's famous quote, a reference to the episode's credits in which Iwata gets a tribute. Metal Underhut: A Skulling Round Three #References the fact that Underhut has now been reduced to a skull. Breadbugs #The species that are the main antagonists of this episode. The Final Trial Of Trooper Village #A reference to The Final Trial, the last area in Pikmin. #References the fact it's the last episode. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Nicole's Manga Store # A reference to the store of the same name, which is where the majority of the episode takes place. # A running gag in the episode is Wario and Waluigi not knowing who Nicole is. # The fact that Nicole is the only character mentioned in the title is a reference to her namesake's dominance. Remembered Old Bulborb # A reference to the Pikmin 2 treasure "Remembered Old Buddy". # The Bulborb referenced in the title is Mayor R Bulborb, who comes back to life in the episode Romell's Bizarre Adventure # A reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. A Million Dreams # The song that Nicole Griffin preformed in June 2018. This is the episode where the character named after her, Nicole Yazawa, dies. A Fistful of Pokos # A reference to the film A Fistful of Dollars, which was Clint Eastwood's first lead role. Return of the Three Cool Cats # Self-explanatory, it's the episode where Snowball and Sunset Peach are brought back.Category:Lists